


Temptation

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Eventual Smut, Leon and Mondo are in love, Leon is a prostitute, M/M, Mondo leaves his friends to get some ass . Docx, Smut, Takemichi isn’t prominent to the story, and Mondo is just there to have fun originally but yeah, change my mind, face fucking???? kinda????, porn with plot kinda, smut towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based on “Temptation” by Tiwa Savage and Sam Smith.Lustfilled glances can send a man into trances. (not really, no one get’s hypnotized) but sex happens so yeah.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Temptation

He curled his body around the pole.

His blue eyes locked into the man of his interest. Everyone else didn’t exist in his mind as he wrapped his legs around the rod that stuck through the middle of the stage. 

His physique had been built for sports, molded from the ground up to play ball. However things didn’t turn out as faith planned. All it took was one terrible game to force him to retire and find a new hobby. 

Of course he was pursuing music. The guitar, posters and notebooks of songs he had written since high school reminded him of that everytime he entered his two room apartment. But it wasn’t quick money.

It wasn’t $500 or more a night kinda money. 

And this was way better than the league anyway. Sure, he was slapped around, collared and tormented at times but it was all for good money. He gets to play around with good looking folks and get some good money. At the end of the day, that’s all you can ask for. And speaking of good looking people...

His blue eyes sparkled with delight. He was fixated on the sexy man from across the room. 

His tanned skin, his velvet eyes, his dark hair. He wanted to get closer but his boss always told him to never leave the stage until after a performance. So instead of getting off the stage, he had to lure him closer. There was the obvious maneuver of pointing at him and doing the motion but all these fuckers would think he’s talking to them.

The redhead continued to move to music, his eyes looking at the purple eyed gentleman. And the man looking back in between shots of alcohol. The man was tapping his foot to the music playing, idly watching the stage and the people around it.

_ Just look at me… _

He bit his lip in anticipation, waiting for him to just look and continue to watch him dance. He didn’t even wanna have sex with the guy, though that would be a bonus. He just wanted his undivided attention. He was tempted to just give in and leap off the stage. Maybe rub his hands all over his shoulders and long black locks

Play in his scalp and nib as his neck until he decided to play with him. Take him to his car, or a nearby hotel or even one of the stalls in the bathroom to do whatever he wanted to the former baseball player. 

_ Look at me… _

Desperation appeared on his face as he longingly stared at the man he desired. He watched as he talked to the people around him, laughing and carrying on. The song continued and he started to lay on the floor of the stage. The light illuminating a pink hue. He beamed, noticing that the change in lighting got his attention. 

He walked to the edge of the platform, blowing a kiss to the man he loved in the audience. His velvet eyes turned to his friends who gave him amused looks. He rolled his eyes at them before turning back to the stage. 

To the performer’s delight, the man watched the rest of the performance. The duo’s eyes staying locked to one another for the entire thing. 

He even got up and moved away from his friends to watch it without their input. The redhead smiled, finishing the show with applause and a few dollars thrown at the stage. He stuffed in the outfit he was wearing before waving to the velvet eyed man.

~I~I~

Mondo’s mind was wrapped around that performer’s cheeky little finger.

As he went back to the table, a friend of his laughed.

“How was the private show~?”

“Shut up Takemichi.” He rolled his eyes as another round of shots was delivered to table. He downed his alcohol before looking back at the 

stage. 

It wasn’t really a private show, since there was so many people around, however, some part of it felt really intimate. Like the dancer was doing all of that to please him. Like he wanted to be in his presence.

Like no one else in the room mattered. 

And in a sense, Mondo felt the same way at that moment. He didn’t care what his friends had to say. What anyone in the room had to say. His mind was just focused on the man on the stage in front of him.

He wanted to hop up on the platform and touch him. Rub against the slender yet muscular built of the redhead. All of curves and crevices. He licked his lips a little at the thought of being intimate with the stranger.

“Yo Mondo! We ‘bout head out. You coming?” Takemichi spoke, trying to get the biker’s attention. 

He snapped around, a hint of confusion to his expression as he said.

“What?”

“We leaving.”

“What? You tired or something?”

Takemichi chuckled. “Look if you wanna stay here and hook up, have fun but we’re out.”

The other guys gave him a quick wave and a ‘see you’ as they left the bar. Mondo frowned at the doorway before turning back to see a new performer on the stage. His frown deepened as he got up from his table.

He left a twenty under his shot glass before walking towards the front door. He then stopped as he spotted a redhead, the performer, stepping out the bathroom with a sweater and skinny jeans on. His black sneakers had a little bit of wear to them as he checked his phone.

His purple eyes remained glued to the man as the performer stuffed his phone into his pocket distastefully. He then noticed that he was being stared at and stopped.

“Uh hey.”

Mondo blinked, furrowing his eyebrows a little before turning back to the man.

“Sup.”

“So… can I help you?”

“Weren’t you…” the biker spoke. “The guy on stage earlier?”

“Uh huh.” He nodded. “And you were the guy who left his friends to get a glimpse of me. I’m glad you liked what you saw.”

The redhead winked as Mondo blushed. He wanted to hit himself at this very moment. His body was feeling like melting butter. 

“S-so you going home already?” 

“No. I don’t have a ride so I’m gonna just get a room until the morning.”

“Is that why you put your phone in your pocket like that?”

“Ugh.” He rolled his eyes. “My roommate’s high and couldn’t come get me. But it’s whate-“

“I could take you home if you want.”

The former baseball player blinked. A smiled creeped to his features as he spoke.

“I think I’ll just go to the hotel. Weed’s not really my thing.”

“Cool.” Mondo shrugged before saying. “Mind if I tag along?”

His smile grew. “Sure Mr. Tall and Handsome~”

“Actually, it’s Mondo. The ‘Tall and Handsome’ part is silent~”

The redhead chuckled at this before saying. “Well I’m Leon~ Nice to meet you.”

~I~I~

The duo had a nice conversation as they made their way to the nearby hotel. 

It mostly consisted of Leon telling stories about his high roommate and what shenanigans he would get into and Mondo talking about some of his gang mates in an embarrassing light.

The two laughed together as they chose a room and settled in. Leon laid himself against the bed as his eyes looked to the other man in the room lovingly.

This was the first time in a long time that he was ever content with sharing a bed with someone. The many times he had done this, he was left with bruises and scratches. The names, the biting, the bleeding. 

Even though they hadn’t started, everything about this felt different. He was more comfortable, Mondo was kinder though he came from a rough background. He made Leon feel at ease and as Mondo sat down, the redhead rubbed the man’s back

His hands moved to his chest as he squeezed one of his large pecks through his shirt. He moaned a little at the gesture before turning around and laying on top of the redhead. 

Leon wrapped his arms around the biker’s neck and started kissing him. Mondo leaned into the kiss, feeling down the former athlete’s body. Grabbing his ass, he slipped his tongue into the man’s mouth, rubbing against his piercing as they continued to trade saliva. 

Mondo then moved downwards, kissing and nipping at the man’s neck. 

“M-Mondo..”

Roughly, he took Leon’s shirt in his teeth and pulled it up. The redhead laughed as his pulled the piece of clothing off and Mondo did the same, ripping on his t-shirt and tossing it to the floor. Blue eyes examined his body lovingly, wrapping his legs around the man’s torso.

The former baseball player licked at the man’s neck and moved down to his nipples, getting some pleased moans out of the biker. He kissed against his abs before unbuckling his belt. He pulled down the man’s pants and licked his lips at the erected cock that popped out of his underwear and greeted the redhead.

Greedily he forced the dick down his throat. He took it out to wrap his tongue around the shaft. He then dove back in, deep throating the erected dick with lust filled eyes. 

Mondo started to sweat, heat and ecstasy filling him as he got sucked on. He moaned, thrusting himself in and out of Leon’s mouth. The redhead grabbed the biker’s ass as precum leaked front the tip. 

“You hungry, ain’t you?” The biker panted out, thrusting himself in faster.

Leon wanted to beg for it. Beg for him to cum in his mouth. Beg for him to take him. Play with him. Tell him he was all his. And luckily it quickly came in the form of cum and Mondo’s loud moans.

Leon downed all of it before Mondo beamed, moving to the athlete’s waist and threw off his pants. He put two of his fingers in his mouth, lathering them both in saliva before inserting them both in his ass. 

The redhead gasped at the gesture but quickly eased into it, moving his waist around to every thrust. He moaned, his dick hardening as Mondo continued to finger him, 

“Mmm… More..” the redhead begged, thrusting his waist into the biker’s fingers. The biker removed his fingers before thrusting his length into the former baseball player’s ass. He beamed, sticking his tongue out in bliss.

“Mmm mhmm~!” Leon moaned loudly. “Ahhh~ M-Mondo…”

“You like that baby~?” He purred, speeding up his thrusts into the ball player. Leon moaned, drool dripping out his mouth as continued to take in the biker’s dick

“Aaahhh… I’m- I’m gonna-“

Leon’s came, his semen getting onto the bed and Mondo’s chest. He, however, continued his thrusts into the sexy performer. Leon moaned, wrapping his legs around Mondo.

“Aaah! Mondo~! I’m a-all yours~”

“L-Leon~”

“Oh babyyy- AH!”

Mondo came into Leon. He shook a bit into the orgasm before falling on to redhead. Panting and tired laughter is what came after as the duo share the rest of their intimate night together. Legs intertwined and sweaty bodies glued to one another until the pass out from exhaustion.

Sharing one last kiss before they closed their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby’s first sex fic, DON’T BASH ME! :P


End file.
